


New Character

by giatari



Category: Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Carth is rude, F/M, Revan is a Man, Revan is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giatari/pseuds/giatari
Summary: You tried escaping the world you live in by playing Star Wars: KotoR, instead you some how ended up in the game and you don't even know how you got there.





	New Character

**Author's Note:**

> Taris will be broken into at least 3 chapters. Please bare with me.

You were just a nobody when I loaded up this game, thinking it would be a great escape from the world you lived in. Sitting behind your desk you loaded up Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic, you beat it so many times so it doesn’t hurt to start over again.  
Quickly you made your character, trying something new you decided to make him male. With a small smile you decided to name him Correk Kaar, making him a soldier class and launching into the game.

In no time you make your way through the Endar Spire small giggles as Carth Onasi addresses your character. As you venture through the game more you make it onto Taris looking at the clock eyes wide open seeing that is past midnight. Your swear at yourself quickly saving the game and jumping into bed. Hoping class would go by fast tomorrow.

As your head hits the pillows you doze off quickly, but you feel an irritating poking at your arm like someone is trying to get an IV in you. Slapping it away you then hear voices, your eyes snap open and you sit up. “Oh my gosh…” You said to yourself realizing this was the medical ward on Taris.

All eyes rested on you, in front of you stood Carth Onasi and your character Correk Kaar. “Who is she?” Correk asks pointing at you.

“She’s not with the Republic? Someone brought her to me saying they found her by an escape pod.” Zelka Forn asked the duo.

They both shook their heads, “I don’t recognize her at all from the Endar Spire.” Carth said looking at you. You felt like he could kill you with that look.

Gulping down the lump of fear in your throat you spoke, “My name is…” you paused and thought, _I can’t use my real name_ you thought to yourself, “My name is Sarin Dakari.”

The 3 of them nodded still curious about you, “I’ll take her.” Correk said with a small smile extending his hand out to you.

“Absolutely not!” Carth shouted pulling Correk’s hand from you. “She could be part of the Sith.” The words stung you painfully realizing that on Taris, Carth was nothing but untrusting towards your character until later in game he opened up.

“I swear I’m not!” You shouted standing up. “I don’t even know how I got here!”

“Has to be amnesia.” Correk said, “We can’t leave her with Zelka because she’s bound to not get any time out in the world, maybe we can leave her at the base until we find Bastila. She could use her jedi powers to help Sarin.”

Carth sighed shaking his head while looking down, “I don’t like it but it doesn’t seem like we have any other choice now do we?” He looked at you and you swear you saw his eyes soften, “Alright she can come along, but you better know how to use a blaster or a vibro blade.”

You smile, “I’m sure I can use a vibro blade.”

Correk handed you his spare vibro blade, it felt heavy but something about it just felt right towards you making you remember the times you took fencing class in high school.

“Change into this, at least with some kind of gear on you won’t really stand out among us.” Carth said passing you some gear.

The men left you alone to change out of your clothes, “So long Earth clothes.” You said to yourself, at least they didn’t question the strange outfit you had on, though looking at it, it kind of looks like regular middle class clothes on here. Opening the door you stepped out vibro blade in one hand and some kind of confidence showing on your face.


End file.
